


laissez-faire

by nonbinarywithaknife (littleboxes)



Series: dimension 20 [29]
Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Campaign 01 Season 01: Fantasy High Freshman Year (Dimension 20), Canon-Typical Violence, Day drinking, Fabian's Glassblowing Skills, Fluff and Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleboxes/pseuds/nonbinarywithaknife
Summary: “Uh, Fabian?”“What, The Ball? If you make me mess up my swan-”“Is your mom always like this?”
Relationships: Jawbone O'Shaughnessey & Hallariel Seacaster & Bill Seacaster
Series: dimension 20 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706107
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	laissez-faire

**Author's Note:**

> written for the prompt "camp counselors au" and the characters jawbone and bill/hallarial seacaster

“Uh, Fabian?”

“ _What_ , The Ball? If you make me mess up my swan-”

“Is your mom always like this?”

Fabian doesn’t look away from the marver, but he knows what he would see. His Mamà is lounging at the desk in front of the cabin. She’d lit the camp shirt they’d sent in the mail on fire, and only compromised when Jawbone agreed she could wear a tie-dye kimono instead. Her sunglasses take up most of her face, and she’s mostly asleep, although she is sleep-drinking from the glass of wine balanced in her hand.

Overall, pretty usual for her.

“Of course not, she’s usually in her sensory deprivation egg. She doesn’t make a _habit_ of supervising camp craft classes, she’s here for _me_.”

They’d had to pay people to bring up the right furnaces, of course, and his Mamà didn’t actually _supervise_ their glassblowing, but Fabian hasn’t needed supervision at the furnaces for _years_.

Riz isn’t even trying, which is disappointing. Honestly! Kristen can always heal the burns.

-

“Fabian, has your dad been this cool _the whole time?!_ ”

Fig yells from where she’s dueling his Papà . Bill laughs and it’s only slightly maniacal. His Papà gets a hit on Fig’s shoulder and she whoops despite the blood.

Fabian grins from where he’s fighting Adaine.

“Obviously, where do you think _I_ get it from!”

Fig and his Papà have somehow made it onto the roof of the admin building and Papà has started monologuing. Oh, Fig is in for a treat, his Papà’s furious speeches are simply _impeccable_ , although Mrs Gukgak keeps trying to insist he needs to ‘tone it down’ and ‘blunt his swords’ and ‘stop challenging teenagers to duels to the death.’

 _Honestly_ , where’s the fun in that?

-

Jawbone keeps an encouraging smile on his face.

“Okay, so we’ve had… a few complaints about a few of our counselors, but it’s nothing we can’t manage!”

Hallariel is sleeping? Or maybe not, Jawbone still isn’t sure, but he wants to talk to her about her daydrinking, it’s a worrying habit, and he still feels she could really find her niche in the crafts cabin.

Bill is engaging Gortholax, who is seated next to him, in a tale, no doubt about another of his many accomplishments. Oh, oh no. He’s challenging him to a duel to the death again.

Jawbone blows his whistle before things get out of hand. Gortholax sends him a grateful smile and extinguishes the fire he’d summoned into his hand.

“ _Okay!_ So, first thing, a lot of kids are very confused about how to glass blow, Hallariel? What kinds of crafts do you have for kids who maybe want to do something a little simpler?”

Hallariel slides her sunglasses down her nose to reveal another, smaller pair of sunglasses. Jawbone holds in a sigh.

“What could possibly be simpler than glassblowing? _Calligraphy_? Fabian had that mastered by toddlerhood. I suppose, if they insist…”

Jawbone decides to take it as a win he caught her when she was awake.

“And, our other complaints aren’t actually from campers, but from uh, _several_ concerned parents. Apparently, Bill, you’ve been giving kids _badass scars_? You’re using the blunted swords we gave you, right?”

Bill laughs, loudly, for several minutes.

“Oh, those were a _laugh_ , I tell ya! Of course not! I’ve got _plenty_ of rapiers for the kiddos to use, and nothing builds character like a few scars from a good old fashioned _duel_! Oh, did I tell you about my battle with the Dread Pirate R-”

As Bill regales them, _again_ , Jawbone pinches the bridge of his nose. He’s going to need an extra of meditation tonight, he always does after these staff meetings.


End file.
